Spartan
by Prophet-J
Summary: Three years before the battle of 300 an Athenian slave ship is captured by the Persian General Artemisia and sent to a Persian outpost to be put to work, unknowingly to her is that there is an uprising in the prison and these inmates want their freedom, who better to give it to them then a Spartan.


Crack! Was the noise the whips mad as they hit our skin. That was the life. We had little rest and food. For we're slaves to the Captain of this ship. An Athenian named Nathius greedy and a fool, his down fall will be his arrogance. The ship sails south across the Aegean Sea so we may be sold to the highest bidder and live our lives as someone else's tool. Unbeknownst to them off in the distance a group of ships draw near as the men on this ship drink and rape the women on the deck below. These sacks of wine will die drowning in their blood, as for me I will survive for I have a keen eye to see them that far away and I will use it to my advantage. That night.. The guards stood watch on the main deck. The captain walks out with drinks for his men. "Well men drink up for tonight we will have a night that none of you will forget." "Yeah!" They shouted drunk and joyfully. "Captain what is that?" He looked up to see a red like star in the mist. "What in the Gods?" Swiftly the star came down tearing through the guard next to him. "Man down!" Then with in moments two ships cross ram the boats two ends. Persians a superpower of warriors and greedy power mongers. Swiftly they boarded the ship and a fierce battle in sued. Down in the deck below I look to see the whip master dead at my feet keys at his waist. A perfect time to make my move. Quickly I begin releasing g the others starting a riot to even the odds. "Men if you don't want to sink with ship then you better move!" I shout rushing out to meet the Persians. Like a wild starving wolf I slice and hack left and right at the on coming Persians. Suddenly they begin to holt at the sound of horn. We started with seventy of us now we're of thirty circled together waiting for them to be given the order to kill. That's when a woman stepped forward. Long black hair with unmatched beauty and sword at her side. As her hand raised their's lowered. "You Greeks fight well who is your captain?" She asked. To her surprise we gave him up quite easily throwing him to her feet. "What is your name Athenian?" "Nathius." He answered holding his wounded right arm. "Do you know who I am Nathius?" "I see nothing but a pig's whore." He replies following it up by spitting at her feet. Shlick! Her blade sliced through his neck as if it were air. "Now.."she kicks the body down. "Lower your weapons and surrender or die like him." Just as ruthless as she was beautiful she could only be the one named Artemisia the God king's most loyal and trusted servant. I knew we would not make it out alive. A death in battle is something all Spartans look forward too. Me having a different opinion is a contributor for were I am today. "Men do as she says." I reluctantly tell the others. "I can tell you're the intelligent one of these dumb brutes. What is your name Greek?" "Well you can just call me Spartan." I reply tossing my sword and shield to the ground. "A Spartan, we shall see if you live up to it." She turned away as the rest of were bounded by chains once more. As for the slave women and the guards they were killed with little mercy. Persians, fools who follow a false God king. These type of people tend be both deadly and stupid. Let's hope I can exploit that. Two and half weeks later Salamis, Cyprus. Persian controlled territory. "I want all the men sent the Gate Prison for processing." Artemisia commanded marching off to noble hall with her elite guard of armored immortals. "Yes my lady." Subordinates cowardly spoke as they rushed off to their duties. In the lines at the prison the men were processed. "Work." "Combat." Those sent to work we're marked with blue paint while those sent to die off in combat for the God king were marked red. After a few minutes in line my turn came. The Persian commander splattered the red paint on my rags. "Combat slave." He smiled with irony. "No." I replied. "I'm sorry what was that?" He drew his sword hoping to cause fear. "Ha! That's funny mines bigger." "Why you." He hacks downward with rage. What an idiot. Quickly I parry his attack with the chains on my wrist only for his blade to strike hard enough to cut them. He steps back noticing what he's done. "My turn." One swift kick sent him flying off a two story cliff onto a spear circle next to Artemisia and her filth guards. Four more men came rushing towards me. I had two daggers time to show them what a spartan can do. Dodging the first swing my daggers quickly impale the Persian in both the back and neck. Next I begin dishing out a series of small jabs and cuts carving up the other three. Swiftly they fell by my hand. Although my victory was short as an arrow drove into the right shoulder. Artemisia and men marched around. "What the hell is going on here?" She demanded. "Well it's quite simple I'm not fighting for you Desert lovers, ever." I reply tugging the arrow out. "Send them all to the prison, as for him I would like a word with him later." 'Bitch.' I thought as guards pulled me away. All around Slaves were beginning to resist the Persians almost starting a riot. Later that night. The noble hall once claimed by a Greek king now a false God's vacation home. The white marble covered in Persian flags and burn marks from fire. Statures destroyed and servants replaced by slaves. This place was almost unrecognizable. I was rushed off and cleaned in the bath house. When all was said and done I decided to put on a Greek military clothing though I kept the long robe cape off going bear chested. The guards escorted me into the dining hall. On the sides of the table were her generals and commanders. She her self sat at the head in a golden and black silk robe. "Welcome Spartan sit." "Nah not with these fat sacks of wines." One quickly pulls out his knife. "You worthless slave, I have half a mind to end you." "The I suggest you swing before I do." "That's enough you two!" She barked. The commander lowered his weapon and began to sit back down. "That's right be good boy and run back home to mommy." "You sure are something else." She proclaimed. "Everyone leave us." They turned with confusion. "Now!" Quickly they grabbed their things mushed out. "So hard to find good help these days." I said with a smile. "You say you're a Spartan but you do not act like one." "I rather live to fight more battles then die fighting one." "I see." "It's a big reason why I'm in this predicament, they thought I was coward and kicked me out saying I had no pride." I say while beginning to eat the steak of a pig. "And what do you say to that?" She asked. "I say what's so great about pride if your dead. I only fight battles I can win." "You know I could use someone like you by my side." "And what exactly am I?" "Not a idiot with a sword." "To bad I won't work for you." She hesitates for second. I could tell it was to calm a her anger at my rejection. "With your little spur this morning slaves and inmates are starting to rise up against me." "You're problem not mine. The way I see it is you either put them down or set them free. Either way you loose your work force." "Come with me." She says standing walking out the room. I follow her to see a massive Persian fleet. Larger than any I've ever seen. "All these ships are under my command. If you do not join me I will have Xerxes order the march on Greece including Sparta." No city stay could with stand the might of this fleet. She pulled me into a room with a large map five times my size on the wall. On revealed the location of Persian forces. "You see Spartan if you join me I will not order the attack." She moved quite close to me. "You and I could claim the seas and rule this area. We would be unstoppable." She then whispered into my ear. I look at for a bit to see a smile and eyes that for once not lying. She then kisses me, now I've become the fool caught in the trap. "The things I do for my country." She quickly wraps her legs around me. I'm pretty sure you could guess what happened next. For the next few weeks I was in charge of her ground forces. Though with my combat expertise we fought very little against the warrior tribes of the south. For I knew what laid beyond ground out side the ships. Only death stood out their as these soldiers I lead were not ready and to impulsive. The other Persians hated me. What they didn't know was I had a plan. Secretly I was planing a coup. What seemed like abuse on slaves and inmates was actually Spartan training in progress I was getting them ready for a battle. For I despised being a slave even if it was Artemisia's command. Soon after a few weeks later the timing had come. I set out and met the heads of the coup. "Alright men when the sun sets tomorrow you'll begin the raid." "What of you commander?" One asks. "I will have business to take care of. Leave the hall to me." The next day as the sun has set. Warriors dressed in Persian uniforms. Begun picking off guards at the gates. Hundreds of slaves and inmates began pouring oil and hay along the sides of ships. Booooommmm! The horns shout calling forth the guards. Shouting soon rose as battles all across the city and port broke out. Then it happened with a small spark the fleet lit up in flames. "You four with me!" I shout to other slaves. I was in full Spartan attire. With a sword and shield. We quickly broke through the guards. As we marched up the stairs to the hall the city of Salamis was ablaze. We reached the top only to be stopped by a group of immortals tall and heavily armored. The men and I charged. These fools never fought a Spartan so the name immortal failed the test. Of us five only on had died. "Men search the palace." They broke off and went a different direction of me. I went to the main bed room only to be attacked by Artemisia. "Wait a second I can explain." I try shouting. It seemed to only make her even more angry. "Die you Greek filth!" "Artemisia wait!" My shield handle was cut off and I was cut across my chest. "I said wait!" I punch her in the face forcing her to stumble back a few steps. As I try to walk close to her she swings catching collar bone. "You fight harder than you fuck." She says with blood on her lip. "You fuck harder than you fight." I reply taking of my helmet. "Sorry it came to this but I could never be a slave." "Once again I'm alone with nothing but useless commanders." "You don't have to be, if you surrender you won't be alone. But if you force my hand then you'll be my enemy and I will strike you down." "Then we are enemies!" A fierce sword duel began. Neither of let up as we made a mess of the room cutting the furniture into pieces. She finally pushed me into the corner as our swords clashed into a sudden holt to test who was more willing to kill the other. Off in the distance behind her an inmate with a bow stood taking aim at her. As I realized his target I shove Artemisia to the left onto the bed only to have the arrow shove through my chest and have the tip come out my back. In sudden shock she tosses her sword into the archers chest. She catches me as I drop to my knees. "Oh shit why did I do that?" "You saved me why?" "Why? Why else do you think I didn't have it in me to kill you let alone get shot in the back." "You macho fool of a Greek." "Damn love really does make people do stupid things." She smiles but it's quickly taken away by grief." "Therodin." "What?" "My name..is Therodin." She gives me one last kiss before everything goes white. Artemisia lays the dead Spartan down and grabs her sword. She looks out side to see a third of her ships destroyed, but that night the Persians were victorious. As for Therodin his plan was able to halt the Persian advance for three years before they attacked. 300 more Spartans and their king became martyrs and Athens a spark that flamed the Greek uprising soon ending the God king's rain and life. Artemisia fell by the hand of Themistocles. All will now know that a Spartan is not be taken so lightly. 


End file.
